Skirts
by Pantherstrike
Summary: Harry and Draco loose a bet and are in skirts for a day. Moral of the Story? Don't mess with Hermione. HPDM SLASH smut in next chapter two-shot really
1. Chapter 1

Okay cracky and silly and really fun. Rated Teen for suggestive themes. HPDM themes fluffy!verse and that smut will be in the second chapter once I'm done. Warning: Draco and Harry in skirts. I think I got a nose bleed. Warnings for Bottom!Tease!Draco and Desperate!dominant!Harry

Hermione cursed under her breath. She loved her boys she really did but this was the 4th time this week that Harry and Draco had been in the Hospital Wing because of their competitions. They loved each other—that much was obvious—after all they'd been through but ever since they started their 8th year it's been chaos. In-between their silly contests, trips to the hospital wing and detentions from said contests AND shagging; their grades were starting to slip.

And because of this she and Theo—the brains—were being mauled with begging and pleading for help. She wasn't expecting anything different from Harry but Draco used to be tied for top of the class! They were corrupting each other!

Draco was getting lazier about his responsibilities but increasingly more polite and charming. Harry's jokes were becoming border lining on Draco's mocking dry humor but his Potion's and Charm's marks were rising. Was rising. Things needed to change.

First step: stop the contests. Without those, there would be no mad Pomfrey, or detentions with Filch. She gave a wry smile. Couldn't stop the shagging though. It was almost sweet. They were always touching—from holding hands in class and hallways to every night in the common room where Draco would read with his head in Harry's lap while Harry would play Chess with Ron or Cards with Seamus. While she thought it was sweet, Ron still turns as green as Draco's tie when the couple kiss.

She smiled at them from her armchair by the fire. They had come back from hospital ten minutes ago with the promise of detention tomorrow. Harry gave her a curious glance as he and Draco scrambled to finish their essays. He was expecting a lecture on the importance of grades and safety but shrugged. He had an essay to do.

Hermione shook her head. Draco had been teaching Harry to look for things out of the ordinary and to be a little cleverer—but Harry was still oblivious as ever. He could notice things now but never analyze them.

Draco however noticed too. He paused and narrowed his eyes giving her a warning look that said quite clearly: Whatever you're up to, stop it now. He may sleep in the Lion's den now but he was still a snake to the core.

But she was the smartest witch of her time and she knew her boys. They wouldn't know what hit them.

Hermione had gone over everything with Headmistress McGonagall. The woman's thin lips had twitched into a smile at it and readily agreed hoping the humiliation would be a better incentive then detention. Hermione waited until Sunday morning to tell them her plan. Ron choked on his porridge.

"Can you repeat that please?" Draco asked dryly from his perch on Harry's lap. Fighting a grin Hermione said clearly: "I propose a final composition between you two with higher stakes. A seekers game. The whole school will be there. Everyone loves to watch you two fly. It sets a good example for other students to put aside their differences or to blow off steam with friendly competition. Only we have higher stakes here. It will give the school a good laugh and I think it will bring you two… closer."

Draco caught the hesitation. "What are the stakes?"

"If Harry catches the snitch in less than 60 minutes then you wear a Gryffindor girl's uniform for a school day. If you catch the snitch then Harry wear's a Slytherin girl's uniform for a day. It's the ultimate challenge."

"No." Harry said hastily setting his jaw. Draco laughed confident. He had beaten Harry in seeker's games before. "Why? Are you afraid to lose to me?" He twisted a little and winked at his boyfriend. "Scared Potter?"

Harry laughed this time. "You wish." He frowned a little starting to warm up to the idea. "I would love to see the Ice Prince in drag, only you would be insufferable if you lost… but the skirt…" Draco pinched his arm. "Ow! What'd I say?"

Hermione saw her window of opportunity. She slid the contract across the table. "Sign here." Draco snatched the quill out of her hand. "I'm going to make you eat your words. Me in a skirt…Ha!" He signed the contract with a flourish still mumbling to himself.

Harry grabbed the quill scowling. "Just you wait. I've beaten you before." He scribbled his name.

Harry smirked and leaned in close so only Draco could hear. "And I can't wait to do all sorts of wicked things to my naughty little schoolgirl." He subtly licked the shell of Draco's ear and the blonde shuddered, seriously considering blowing the whole damn thing to find out exactly what those things were. Harry, the creatively kinky pervert, knew exactly how to drive him (the naughty machovist) over the edge. But… then again… blackmail and gloating rights…he'll just wear a skirt later. At least he knew what to do for Harry's next birthday.

Hermione smiled at their antics. Thankfully it seemed Draco was too…distracted to ask questions like he would've if he'd been alone.

Ron wasn't though. "What are you up too? You hate their contests." He leaned close in a conspiratal whisper. It looked like sweet nothings, between a sweet couple but the words were anything but teasing. He was worried for Harry—and maybe a little for Draco too. "I promise not to hurt them. Only their pride will be hurt. Hurt enough for neither of them to do another damn contest of stupidity." Ron grinned. He got it. "I'm going to take pictures and sell them to Fred and George." She kissed his nose. "That's the spirit only…" She looked uneasy. "This may not work. I may have started an all-out war." Her eyes tracked the couple as they walked out arms wrapped around each other, swaying, bumping each other's hips in a miniature competition. It wasn't just their grades at stake. One of these days their contests might go too far and their relationship might suffer. She couldn't sit around and watch that happen. She loved her boys, she really did, but enough was enough.

The posters had brought out most of the school. Everyone knew they were the best flyers and to watch them fly was nothing short of amazing. But, while in their normal seekers games they flew circles, around each other playfully, today it was much tenser for they both had their pride at stake. The posters had stated the consequences of losing and the audience had been shouting crude and suggestive comments to both of them. Harry gritted his teeth as another cat-call reached his ears. He was getting increasingly frustrated and the clock was ticking down. He glanced across the field at his boyfriend and felt a shiver. It was too much like their old rivalry days. He was starting to think these competitions were become too intense. He was jarred when the bell rang signaling the halfway mark.

Draco was circling the pitch getting more agitated, harry noticed. Draco was a good seeker; he just gets easily distracted like a Hufflepuff with something shiny. They had each seen the snitch numerous times but it had outmaneuvered them both.

Suddenly he saw it! Far below, hovering near the grass waiting. Harry shot downward, a scarlet blur, always keeping the damn thing in sight. Draco was an emerald shape in the corner of his eye. As he stretched out his fingers he blinked and shot upwards darting his eyes around looking for it. The snitch had disappeared!

Draco hovered close to him. "Did you catch it?" The blonde asked anxiously. Harry shook his head. "I didn't. It's gone."

Draco scoffed. "That's ridiculous. I didn't see it fly away." He narrowed his eyes and bit his lip. Harry waited knowing that was a (adorable) habit of Draco's when he was thinking hard. "Harry does this game seem—"

"And it seems the snitch has outmaneuvered our top seekers yet again. Perhaps you two have a thing for skirts?" A woman's voice rang loud and clear, through the speakers and the crowd roared more cat-calls. They came all the way down here for an hour and were going the make the most of insulting the boys. It was incredibly entertaining to gasp and shout and pretend the snitch was on one side of the stadium to confuse the seekers.

It didn't help that Hermione was running commentary.

As one the boys sent Hermione in the commentator's box the two fingered salute and took off in opposite directions, Harry shooting a desperate glance at the clock.

Hermione twirled her wand in her hand and grinned as she took the notice-me-not charm off the snitch. Everything was working out perfectly! Ron sat beside her with a box of chocolate frogs. He eyed her. "Are you sure you're not in Slytherin?"

"I paid attention when Draco was telling Harry than to win against your opponent you have to find their weakness, distract the victim, and use them to their advantage of their own free will. Manipulate, distract and disguise your intentions to make it look like it was all their idea. Wait until they're at their weakness then go in for the kill. In this case? Their humiliation will be worse than death for them. Well… until later in private, then if the look on Harry's face when he thought of it was any clue then Draco won't be able to walk for—'

Ron interrupted "I don't want to hear that." He grimaced. The one time he saw them making out on the common room couch gave him nightmares for a week. He looked back at his girlfriend and offered her a chocolate frog. "You're the best 'Mione just don't ever do this to me okay?" She smiled and bit into the frog, flicking her wand in a complicated movement, giving the illusion that there was more than one snitch on the pitch.

She kissed him and said: "I wouldn't as long as you didn't give me a reason too, Ron. Also I want a copy of those pictures. And make sure Fred and George don't do anything stupid with those. If they get on the daily prophet, harry and Draco would never forgive me."

"Ok Hermione I promise. And I love you but you're scary as hell sometimes." She smiled. "I know Ronald I know." They turned their attention back to the game. 15 minutes left.

Draco snarled as the snitch slipped through his fingers yet again. Harry stopped beside him and watched as Draco cursed. This didn't feel right at all. "This means more to you." He said simply.

Silver eyes flew to his. "What?" Harry smiled a little. He looked so shocked. "Why are you so Hell bent on beating me?"

"I'm Gay, Potter I'm already bent and going to Hell." Draco didn't look him in the eye. Harry reached out and tugged Draco's chin making the Slytherin look at him. "Why do you want to win so badly?"

"My pride?" It sounded like a guess. Harry shook his head. "Try again"

A guilty expression passed across his face then came back and stayed there accompanied by a pretty blush. Draco looked down. "Because you're always better than me." He said it clearly. Malfoy's never mumble.

Harry blinked. "Is that why you love the contests? So you can best me?"

"No!" Draco said quickly. "It's not just that!" The blush grew. "When you get competitive and serious your eyes glow and you get so intense. It's really fucking hot."

Harry smirked and Draco got a really bad feeling that he wasn't going to walk properly tomorrow. "Did I ever tell you that sometimes I like to annoy you and get on your nerves; that I like to win because you're stunning when you're angry you little brat." Harry kissed his nose to contradict the harsh words. "No more contests after this alright?"

Draco smiled like a snake. "Deal, but, I'm going to win. I'm not going to wear a skirt on a Monday."

Harry grinned. "Will you wear one on a Tuesday?" He asked hopefully. Draco gave him a sidelong glance looking up then down and stopped at Harry's groin. Teasingly he looked up and winked. "Maybe. If I have the right persuasion."

Harry's throat was suddenly dry. "Then I'm definitely going to win so I can see you in one every day of the fucking week." With that, together they shot forward and separated, concentrating.

The clock was ticking but Harry barely noticed. The snitch was floating right there in the middle of the field in-between the two of them.

20 seconds…

They shot forward at the same time eating up the distance…

10 seconds…

He could see Draco clearly now, for once in his life completely focused on the little golden ball and not Harry…

7…

He could see the snitch perfectly, gold wings a blur as it hovered…

5…

Draco was lighter but Harry's broom was slightly faster. The crowd jumped to their feet watching as it seemed the two seekers would collide head on. Harry narrowed his eyes, the roar of the crowd drowned out by the roaring of blood in his ears.

1…

Then the roar of the buzzer drowned out everything else as Harry grabbed at the snitch and silver eyes met green in a flash of panic and the two swerved sharply to avoid each other just barley touching, both doing text-book perfect barrel rolls of to each side.

Harry breathed deeply his heartbeat loud. Then he heard the screaming. The crowd was going crazy. Harry opened his hand to find the snitch. His eyes flew towards the timer. The timer counted how much time had passed and was spelled to stop once the snitch had been caught. It stopped at 1 hour and 3 seconds.

He caught the snitch and won! But… lost at the same time… And Draco lost but if Harry lost at the same time that meant Draco won at the same time too… was it a tie then? But the contract stated…

In mounting horror his eyes met Draco's in that awkward moment when you hear the dull thud of a trap being closed around you.

The whole thing had been rigged.

"HERMIONE!"

The outraged howls were music to her ears. She tugged the microphone towards her. "Sorry boys, but according to the contract you signed, you both lost. Pansy and I will take care of the details. You just have to show up tomorrow looking pretty. Have fun."

Harry and Draco looked at each other. "How far do you think we can run before she can catch us?" Harry asked. "Why would we do that? We'd just die tired."

"Oh and don't even think about running." Her voice boomed again. "The contract clearly states—if you had bothered to read it—that if you try to get out of your losing penalty, then I have permission to turn you both into girls for a month." They heard Ron laughing hysterically in the background. "And they'll be ugly girls too. Just a warning."

They were left on the pitch, speechless. After a few moments Draco let out a strangled laugh. "Forget Ravenclaw. That girl should've been in Slytherin." He sounded strangely proud.

That caused Harry to start laughing. Hard.

The torture began the next morning. By order of Pansy and Hermione they had to get up extra early to be ready by breakfast. They sat side by side on the couch in the room of requirement.

"Why are we here again?" Draco scowled. He wasn't a morning person at all. He lived in the dungeons for years. Sunlight and mornings were non-existent.

Pansy rolled her eyes at her friend. "We know you're not willing transvestites but since you are for a day, we're going to make you look hot. Drakey has the legs for it."

"Ha-ha" came the dry response. Harry kept silent, mostly because he agreed with her. The next instant he was dragged into an adjoining room and Draco was left alone to Pansy's mercy. She smiled like a snake and poor Draco got a very bad feeling.

30 minutes later he felt very confused. He didn't know whether it was a good idea to be a hot girl or not, but he was one anyway. He was wearing black shoes with red knee high socks and like all girls spring uniforms had a grey skirt that reached his knees and a white blouse with the Gryffindor crest and red and gold tie. His hair was softer and his bangs fell artfully in front of his eyes.

A noise from the other room drew their attention and Harry slipped out, followed by Hermione. "Very nice" Draco purred. Harry was dressed the same as Draco only with green socks, Slytherin crest and green and silver tie that matched his eyes. With some clever spell work from the girls' their faces became softer, their hair a bit longer and touches of makeup here and there.

Harry looked good, and if Harry's speechless reaction was anything to go by… Draco was apparently hotter than Hell. Draco smirked and spun in a circle causing the skirt to flare up and teasingly show the black silk knickers he wore. Boxers would show and briefs would be too bulky so… based on Harry's shudder and eyes fixed on his legs and arse… it was a good thing.

Draco knew exactly how to drive his newly appointed Slytherin wild. And why not do something a little out of character? He was a newly appointed Gryffindor after all. Draco assumed an innocent pose and giggled softly, tactfully shifting his legs so the skirt would ride up.

Harry gulped.

Draco gave a small teasing smile and skipped over to his boyfriend. He took two fingers and tilted his head up until green eyes clouded with arousal met his. He leaned close and whispered in his ear. "Harry dear, your drooling." Harry snapped his jaw shut. "Sorry" came the muttered reply.

Hermione and Pansy looked on apparently forgotten, watching the cunning blonde torture his boyfriend while the Golden Boy not-so-subtly eye-fucked him.

Stepping away, Draco turned and swayed his hips as he bent down, feeling the fabric of the skirt brush his legs as he adjusted the strap of his book bag. His Lion made an odd, choked off noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like a groan. "Is something wrong Harry darling?" his voice dripped with silky sweet innocent concern.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Harry's voice nearly cracked. "Well then since breakfast is in ten minutes I suggest we should start our way down so we don't break the contract." Draco sashayed past their friends. "Ladies" The girls giggled and walked out of the room. Harry stopped and leaned close to his boyfriend from behind to drag his nails up the blonde's thigh.

"You do realize," his voice was a low timbre, dangerous with desire. "That the next chance I get I'm dragging you up here, shoving you against the wall and fucking you until scream my name like the pretty little bitch you are."

Draco shivered and pressed back against him, momentarily caught up in the fantasy. "I realize this." He said evenly. "I'm surprised you haven't done it yet. Apparently Gryffindors have more self-control than I thought."

If they thought the torture of the morning was bad, the day was even worse. They walked down to the Great Hall dodging as many people as they could but they couldn't escape the inexorable. By the time they made it to the doors they had gained a steady stream of people and a crowd formed behind them. Hermione stepped forward and faced the crowd, hands up for silence.

"Okay boys, its 8:00 now. As punishment for taking part in these ridiculous contests and then both losing a bet because of it you have to survive 12 hours at the mercy of your peers. You have to stay in the uniforms until 8:00 tonight and must stay with someone not participating at all times. You may not hex, curse or throw anyone ridiculing you into the lake" She gave Draco a pointed look "For they have every right to do so and you both deserve it. However, if anyone physically hurts you, you have my permission to do whatever the Hell you'd like. Any violation of these will call for immediate forfeit and you both will spend the next month as girls. Do you understand?" they both nodded meekly. She smiled. "Good luck." She turned and pushed open the doors. As the crowd surged around them to breakfast Harry and Draco looked at each other and sighed.

Draco took Harry's hand. "Let's get this over with; at least we know we can't get any gayer." They walked in and sat close together at the Gryffindor table. Draco glared not liking the way a Hufflepuff boy was staring at his arse. Only Harry could do that. Harry put his arm around him protectively.

And so began the first day of Hell.

Harry didn't like Mondays. Mondays meant more work and a whole week of more work on top of that. He hated this Monday even more for 5 reasons.

1) Was the shoes. They were uncomfortable and tight. If he didn't take them off a bit each class, his feet would fall asleep.

2) Was the laughter that followed him everywhere and not being able to do a damn thing. His face was permanently red and his ears were burning.

3) Were the stares. The creepy stares the pervs of the school gave him. The stares that always seemed to crawl up his skirt. He hated it. He had to clench his teeth and count to 20 so he wouldn't curse them into a pile of ash. It was humiliating.

4) Was the fact that he only had a limited number of classes with Draco. And while his friends were great support (once Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had gotten over their giggle attacks) it was still more comforting to have someone there sharing your misery. There also was the sinking realization that Draco was probably getting eyes up his skirt too. Draco was sex on legs, in skirt or out, so when they had separate classes the only thing Harry wanted to do was race to Draco's class and handcuff his boyfriend to him in this overwhelming urge to protect what was his. (He also wanted to bend the blonde over the nearest available surface but that was beside the point.)

Only then he realized during his very last class that he needed Draco to save him as well.

This brings us to reason number five: Snape.

8 hours of school in a day. Harry had survived 7 and now he had to put up with Defense alone. If Draco was there, Snape wouldn't have dared laugh. And laugh he did. No one had ever heard the Slytherin Head of House laugh before. Most thought he wasn't capable of the act. Most doubted he could even smile.

But the moment he caught sight of Harry he braced himself on his desk and laughed. It was deep and hoarse from years of disuse. He closed his eyes to hold back tears of mirth. Harry sat stiffly in his seat trying to tune the professor out. Hermione hid a smug smile and Ron patted him on the shoulder, sympathetic.

Harry took deep breaths to stop himself from running out of the room. Snape wiped at his eyes and grinned like a snake that had cornered his mouse and was just prolonging its death for fun. "Who's…" he stopped to catch his breathe. "Whose brilliant idea was this?"

Hermione raised her hand "Mine sir, so they would stop doing foolish contests that ended in the hospital wing. Draco's in one too." The teacher tried valiantly to erase the smirk from his face but gave up when he realized it unnerved his students even more. "Yes Miss Granger I saw my godson, but unlike Potter, he didn't look like a virgin transvestite schoolboy in a skirt that would do a hooker proud. And as a Slytherin too!" The teacher snickered as professionally as he could as harry sank low in his seat, glowering menacingly hoping it was as freighting as Draco's.

The Defense teacher took no notice, instead spinning around and barking at everyone to turn to page 439 in their textbooks. There was a canopy of sound as everyone scrambled to do as they were told and Snape started the lesson.

"Today we will be talking about the dangers of a Veela who'd mate has just died. The Veela will only feel great rage and heartache and will go on a rampage…" When the lesson was finally over Harry bolted and ran all the way from Defense to the Charms wing where Draco stood talking to Blaise. The dropped his bag and stepped behind Draco and hugged him hard burying his face in his fine hair breathing deeply. "Harry?"

"Too bad the Dark Lord isn't around because I really want to kill someone right now."

Draco snorted. "He'd die of laughter first considering you're in a dress. Bad day was it?"

"Horrible." Came the muffled reply. "Snape called me an ugly virgin transvestite." Blaise barked out a laugh. "He called Draco a cheap lesbian prostitute." Harry looked at Draco. "Let's never piss off Hermione again okay?" Draco leaned back against him and turned to kiss him "Agreed. Astronomy Tower?"

"Nope!" Blaise crowed "You have to have a babysitter at all times remember?"

"You just want to make more lesbian jokes about me don't you?" Blaise grinned, nodding happily. Harry picked up his bag and laced his fingers through Draco's. "Let's go outside. It's quieter." Blaise of course tagged along and they were joined by Ron, Pansy, Theo, Seamus, Luna, Hermione and Neville. Together they fanned out on the grass beneath a tree and started their homework.

The hours passed by with random chatter, called questions and shouted answers, complaints, laughter and jokes of old and new friends. It was nice.

Dinner was another matter altogether. For Harry at least. He still had the shoes, still had the itchy pornographic skirt and the worst was that he now had Draco in his lap. Who was torturing him. Slowly.

Ice cream was not supposed to be consumed in such a manner. Only no one told that to Draco. The blonde bastard wasn't even doing it on purpose! Draco had felt he deserved a small reward for not hexing anybody today. The reward? Chocolate ice cream with fudge sauce and cream. The boy had the biggest sweet tooth imaginable. No wonder he had to take up Quititch—he'd gotten fatter than Dudley at Christmas time without them. It should've been obnoxious but like all the other quirky little traits it just made the blonde even more charming and oddly human.

But Draco's love of chocolate was becoming increasingly distracting. Every spoonful of the desert earned a small moan only Harry could hear. When a piece of fudge stuck to the spoon Draco would take his wicked pink, pink tongue and lick the offending piece of chocolate. And when Draco had taken the spoon in his mouth and sucked—well that was just too much for Harry. He slid his hand stealthily up Draco's skirt to stroke the inside of his pale thigh. Draco gave one last lick and internally smiled. He wasn't even halfway done and Harry was already hard for him. He couldn't feel it through the skirt because of a carefully placed confining charm but his suspicions were confirmed when Harry whispered in his ear. "Stop that"

Draco turned a little to face him and shifted in his lap grinding softly down. His eyes were full of wide-eyed innocence. "Stop what?" he purred like a contented cat. That was the sound that made his Lion lose control. A hand clenched on his thigh, digging short nails into his skin. Draco masked his hiss of pleasure by scooping another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

His body flushed with heat as his boyfriend stroked his panties and whispered in his ear: "Stop eating the ice cream like you're the star of a porno. Stop molesting the spoon because all it picture is you taking that little pink tongue and licking me all over before I pound you into the mattress until we shake the wall and break the bed." Then Draco could feel the smirk against his neck. "Stop sucking on it like a lesbian prostitute."

The blonde elbowed his in the ribs and muttered 'bastard' loud enough for Ron to hear. "What?" Harry grinned. "Just reminding Draco that Snape called him a cheap lesbian prostitute." Ron started to laugh. "That's almost as bad as the ugly transvestite." Harry nodded. "Well I'd hate to be a pretty one. Draco here though could pass off as a girl no problem."

The lesbian in question smacked him over the head and continued eating his ice cream. He loved chocolate. They all looked up as Hermione stood. "Alright boys, have you learned your lesson?" People around them quieted so they could hear.

"Not to piss you off?" guessed Draco

"To read contracts before signing them?" asked Harry

Hermione looked annoyed "Yes well—"

"That Harry looks horrible in a skirt?" a couple people snickered.

"That Draco could pass off as a prostitute in a lesbian whore house?" a few spectators 'ooohed' and even dared to laugh. Draco noted the faces and told himself to hex their balls off later. "How about—'

"The lesson you learned" Hermione stressed. "Is to pay attention to your school work instead of acting in feats of stupidity that get you hurt." They stared. "You did all of this" Draco started slowly "Just to get us to do our homework?"

Hermione blushed. "Well yes"

Draco looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. "I'd really hate to see what you would do if you were really mad at us."

Hermione smiled and waved them off. "You're free to go. You can go change." They looked at each other and scrambled to get out of there leaving behind the chatter of people and melting ice cream. Hermione sat down smiling and held Ron's hand.

He kissed her cheek. "You're a genius 'Mione" she grinned amused. "You have blackmail pictures don't you?" He nodded happily. "They're already on their way to Fred and George and I'm going to be 30 gallons richer." He grew silent as Snape and McGonagall approached the table. "I believe congratulations are in order Miss Granger." Snape began. "For keeping my Godson in line." He produced a photo; a hint of a smile was at the corner of his lips. "And ensuring he remains so for the next few years."

The photo was of Draco in a bathroom earlier today, fixing his hair and adjusting his skirt looking exactly like a girl. His legs looked softer in the light, the skirt accenting the tiniest of curves in his hips and the angle and design of the blouse made his have the impression of having breasts. His longish blonde hair was free flowing and soft. His elegant hands and long arms didn't help. The only implication that the figure was male was the urinals in the background.

Ron gaped and Snape withdrew the photo smirking now. "Ten points to Gryffindor" was all he said as Minerva ushered him away. "That picture" Ron moaned. "Would've been worth hundreds"

Hermione laughed out loud. She loved her boys, she really truly did.

© Copyright; 2011, PantherStrike All Rights Reserved


	2. Chapter 2

HOLY CRAP THIS IS THE WARNING. I don't write smut often so when I do it's detailed and hardcore. This blew my fucking mind. HEAVY HEAVY SLASH. Don't like don't read don't be scarred for life.

~*~ HD SMUT HD~*~

Harry didn't want to say he was disappointed but…he'd felt a tug when they had gotten to the room and Draco had teasingly said "Down Boy" and sent him into the next room to change. "You can bugger me against the wall later" he'd promised "But right now it been a long day and I'm tired. And so are you. You have circles under your eyes."

Harry admitted it made sense and gave in. He really was tired but still…he swore that he was going to find a day where he could lock up the blonde and keep him there for hours with a skirt, school ties and a bucket of chocolate syrup. He buttoned up his shirt and walked out.

Harry stopped. And blinked. Once. Twice. He was still there. His blonde boyfriend was spread out on the bed on his stomach, bare wrists and ankles knotted with Gryffindor ties. The fifth tie around his neck lead to the partially open blouse. The smooth column of his neck was idly being tracked by the blonde's wand. And he was still wearing the skirt.

"Draco" the brunette's voice had gotten low and starchy. "I've been waiting for you Harry. What took you so long?" His voice suggested innocent curiosity but the haughty seductive look thrown over his shoulder had Harry's trousers tightening.

Harry took a step forward and let his Slytherin side take over. They loved role play. He went along with the teasing game. Foreplay for them was another battle of wills; to see who could hold out the longest. Who could think of the most creative roles. "I thought you were tired and were getting changed." In his head he was thinking and discarding different ideas. A naughty prefect or a perverted teacher? Auror 'questioning' a suspect? Vampire and his prey? His personally favorite was a Master and his disobedient little Slave.

Draco purred as if reading his thoughts "I'm not tired anymore. And I did get changed." He used his wand and lifted a lacy piece of black fabric from next to him. Harry swallowed.

"Draco, look at me" his voice was harsh and rough and Draco shuddered not looking at him. He knew what that tone of voice meant and he knew what would happen if he remained defiant and he wanted it. Wanted the punishment. This is the only time he would ever fully give himself and be completely submissive, but to be punished he had to be naughty first.

"You know." Harry accused as he started to undress. With a wave of his hand he disarmed the blonde and the ties wrapped around his wrists bounded the Slytherin to the bed on his back. It had begun.

"You know exactly what you have been doing to me all day. You have been torturing me, teasing me asking for punishment. You have been a very bad boy Draco." Harry climbed up onto the bed naked and straddled the blonde. He grabbed the tie around his neck yanked up exposing his throat. "Are you going to apologize?"

Draco smirked. Harry's eyes darkened. A murmured wandless spell turned the tie into dark leather collar. Draco's eyes widened as he felt the collar constrict around his throat. Another spell and Draco bucked. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Flames licked all over his body and he whimpered.

The only relief was on his stomach where harry was currently sitting. Yet he refused to give in completely. Harry got off of him and sat to the side. He tapped the collar and all heat in his body pooled to Draco's hard cock which hardened even more. Harry teasingly traced up and down his cock and Draco writhed his body begging when his mind would not.

"What do you want Draco?" harry whispered "Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you hurt, make you beg and scream? Only I can touch you. Only I can give you what you want, what you need. You want me to control you to dominate you. I own you. You are my pretty little bitch and you want to be punished, to lose control as I fuck you. You want me to suck you off, make you come." Harry licked up Draco's swollen cock.

"Just wait Draco. You have been so bad lately. You'll come when I say you'll come or I'll make you wear the collar all day, heat burning your skin, and you'll be tortured and you'll come crawling back to me later at night, begging and pleading for my touch."

"Harry" Draco moaned. "Please"

Harry swirled his tongue around the head flicking his tongue over the head, going in and out and sucking hard. He licked down the shaft and skirted his balls to swipe his tongue over Draco's hot little hole. He grinned and bit the inside of the blonde's thigh. Harry pushed one finger in and Draco thrashed biting his lip. Harry stuck two in even further and Draco cried out as the fingers brushed against his prostrate.

It was both awful and brilliant. Every movement of Harry's head caused his hair to brush against his over-sensitized prick.

Draco hissed and tried to push down onto his lover's thick fingers. He didn't know where Harry learned that spell but he was going to kill him later because the untamed heat in his body was so bloody frustrating. He was completely at Harry's mercy.

"M-Master… please…" he choked out. Harry groaned and flipped him over onto his hands and knees, the binds around his wrists tightening. He canceled the spell and leaned down to lick at his lover's hole. He was still testy about the blonde teasing him earlier and in a show of power and sweet revenge he did nothing but lick and suck and stab at the loosening hole. Draco bucked and mewed whimpering broken pleas in French-English, desperate and cried out as Harry pushed past the ring of muscle and fucked him with is tongue. He sobbed needing to come so bad it hurt.

He trembled and heat pooled in his belly, he was going to come with just Harry's tongue alone. He cried out as Harry pulled back and he pushed back, arse in the air whimpering. He was so close.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Harry hissed in his ear. _Well let's see I'm tied to the headboard, in a girl's uniform that soaked through with sweat and I'm so fucking hard I could come just from your voice. I think I'd rather have a nice cuppa tea._ Draco thought only slightly hysterical.

Instead he pushed back as far as he could offering himself to his boyfriend. Harry trailed his hand down the curve of his arse and Draco let out a strangled moan that sounded something like please.

Harry lifted the skirt that was haunting him all day and entered his boyfriend in one smooth motion. Draco groaned and clutched at his bonds trembling as pain and pleasure overtook him and he came, ruining the front of the skirt.

Harry groaned and held his breath as Draco shuddered and shook. And then he pulled out and thrust in hard hitting the blonde's spot head on. Draco went crazy and sobbed. It was almost too much. He was swamped with pleasure and Harry kept fucking him over and over right through the end of his orgasm until Draco was getting hard again.

He pushed back; wanting; needing to come again and he mewled as Harry reached down and stroked his harding cock. Harry wanted the blonde to come with him and he held back his orgasm with sheer force of will and pounded Draco's battered prostrate. "Come for me Dragon"

Draco shook and with a sob, was pushed over the edge again. His cock had nothing left and it twitched as his entire body shuddered and thrashed. He trembled as Harry bit into his shoulder to hold back a groan as he exploded long spurts of hot seed into Draco. They collapsed on the bed and harry whispered a few spells panting, as Draco's raw wrists were released and the blonde was naked and everything was clean.

He smiled and pulled the covers over them and pulled the blonde's back to his chest. Draco seemed to be already asleep, passed out from sheer exhaustion. Harry curled himself around his boyfriend. "You're an awful tease you know." He muttered still blissfully high.

Draco opened one eye and groaned stretching stiff muscles that were going to be sore tomorrow. "You're one to talk." Harry had once told him that the sorting hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Draco's aching arse had to agree. His lover was sexy as hell when Draco submitted to him and the powerful dark Harry peeked through. Now though his cuddly happy-go-lucky lion was back.

Draco rolled over and with the last of his energy he kissed his love and told him he loved him. Harry snuggled the sleeping blonde and decided he loved Hermione's plans.

The next week he convinced Draco to see how long they could fly their brooms upside down for. Loser buys the winner dinner in Hogsmeade. He didn't tell Draco the contest was right outside Hermione's favorite study spot.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY YOU STOP THAT RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

He couldn't wait to see what type of humiliation she was planning next. He really hoped it involved skirts.

…..

Oh my Salazar I just had a very naughty idea. This will possibly continue, there might be a third chapter and now I have to take a cold shower and recover my brain for it seems to have melted into a puddle of drarry goo.

Review and maybe I'll develop my idea into a third chapter. Maybe. Again the reviews. Please.

*dangles the third chapter over a cliff* Review or I drop it. *hums as the third chapter screams in terror*


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had disobeyed Harry's orders and came before he told him too in the last chapter. Harry forces him to wear the collar that drives him mad with need and can transmit harry's touches. Hot as hell and sexy as sin. Yum.

Skirts chapter 3

….

Harry had a plan. A rather evil plan. A plan worthy of a Slytherin—a rather kinky Slytherin at that.

He took up a good part of the common room couch and no one complained for no one wanted to move them. Draco was dozing on his chest, their legs entangled Harry petted his hair. The big bad snake was a cuddler.

Harry had been thinking about _that night_ for a while. It was hot and kinky and definitely one of their better shags. He hummed content and then he remembered all that he said to his blonde boyfriend.

And he remembered one thing in particular.

_You'll come when I say you'll come or I'll make you wear the collar all day, heat burning your skin, and you'll be tortured and you'll come crawling back to me later at night, begging and pleading for my touch._

Oh yes. Draco had come before he told him too but Harry had been so blissed out he'd forgotten about it. Harry murmured a charm and a butter soft black leather collar found its way to Draco's neck. And then he spelled it with some particularly X-Rated spells.

Draco's stunt had been incredibly hot and really wasn't his fault but… Draco needed to learn a tad more control. He needed to learn that in the bedroom, Harry was in charge and he made the rules. Draco could boss him around all he wanted outside but when the bedroom door shut, Draco was his.

And this was one lesson he'd be more than happy to teach.

…..

Draco didn't notice when he went to bed that night. He didn't feel it when he took his shower the next morning and didn't see Blaise's smirk or Theo's raised eyebrows. Actually he'd slept a little late that morning and he didn't even glance in the mirror. He was hungry more than anything and Harry always said that his bedhead was hot. The most he did was run his fingers through his spelled dry hair and ran down to breakfast. He slipped into his seat next to Pansy and gave a small wave to Harry… his first clue that something was off was when Harry smirked. His green eyes were dark and hungry and smug.

His second clue was when Pansy looked at him and promptly choked on her tea. "Draco…dear…" Blaise looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Draco was confused and a little frustrated that his friends were looking at him strangely. "What is it!"

He got his answer when a shadow passed over him and Harry hissed in his ear low enough for no one to hear. "Good morning pet. I'd warned you what would happen all those nights ago if you disobeyed me. Now like a good little pet you are going to wear my collar all day. Everyone can see it and everyone knows who put it there. After all, you're my property." He nipped his ear. "Survive the day and you'll get a reward."

With that he left Draco sitting there, cheeks burning red so much that his hair was at risk of turning that color. He went to his neck and groaned. There was indeed a thin leather collar there. He felt ridges in it.

He shut his eyes tightly. "I am going to kill him. A drowning in the lake should do it."

He opened one eye to look at Pansy. "What does it say?" She bit her lip. Tell the truth and possibly get dunked in the lake. Lie and get hexed later. Truth it was then.

"It says 'Property of Harry Potter"

Draco's expression was priceless and Blaise couldn't help it. He burst into hysterical giggles.

Half an hour later Blaise was desperately trying to explain to Professor McGonagall exactly why he was ten minutes late and soaking wet from lake water.

…..

Draco was mortified.

He'd tugged the collar of his shirt up and covered the leather collar with his tie but the kids who had already seen it spread the word and giggles and whispers followed him down the hall. Everyone knew that the two were dating but the proud Slytherin willingly wear the collar like a good little pet? And the ones with the dirtiest minds already figured out that it was not so willingly and scandalous stories about his sex life were thrown everywhere. This was better gossip that the "Skirt Scandal" as it's been called a few weeks ago.

His cheeks were a constant shade of pink and he couldn't hold his head up for the collar would ride up and show. If it was anything else he would hold his head up high. Someone spelled his hair pink? Okay he could handle that but this was his private sex life. No one was supposed to know exactly how weak he could be for Harry's touch or how submissive he really was. Or how willing he was to wear Harry's collar. He was Harry's. but no one was supposed to know. He knew and Harry knew and that's what mattered.

But what did he do to cause Harry to do this? When had he disobeyed?

Another giggle passed him and he ran through the door to charms and sunk into his seat. Survive the day? Survive the day! He survived wearing a girl's uniform for 12 hours but here? He could barely make it past second period at this rate!

…

If Draco thought he was mortified before, mortified doesn't even begin to cover it now. Now he was a cross between mortified, pissed off and frustratingly turned on.

In the middle of History.

Fuck you Harry Potter. Fuck. You.

He felt another nip on the back of his neck followed by a long sweep of a tongue. Draco didn't know how he did it or where he got those spells but Harry was going to pay for it later. He squirmed as the same spell from the other night coursed through his body. Every nerve was sensitive and on fire. He sat in the corner and glared at the back of Harry's head. Sweat dripped down his neck and he gulped as ghost fingers caressed his thigh.

The touches were everywhere, and random and teasing and driving him mad. Lips would suck his neck, fingers would pinch his nipples and hands would rub his hips. Draco was finally driven to place a silencing charm around his chair so no one would hear his gasps or moans. Sooner or later though, some bored classmate was going to notice his squirming.

He choked and nearly fell out of his chair. Like that night, all the flames he felt pooled straight to his cock and he groaned. His hands clenched the desk and he stilled willing for control.

He counted backwards in French from ten and waited on pins and needles for the touch he knew was coming.

But it never came.

He used a glamor to conceal his raging hard on that he knew would be there the rest of the day and he relaxed when he walked into his advanced Potions class. Harry wasn't there and they were just taking notes.

About twenty minutes into the lesson, the fire spell that was in his groin, raged. And when it suddenly flared up, words appeared on his notes sheet.

**Did you like my games pet?** Draco swallowed. Of course. His eyebrow twitched and he as calmly as he could wrote back:

No. Monosyllables were best. No emotions. No telling how pissed off or turned on his was.

**Really? Because I wasn't even close to being finished.**

Draco dug his nails into his palm and held in a gasp as a hot wet tongue licked the tip of his cock. He swallowed and vowed to pay attention to the lesson. Harry's tongue licked up from the base up to the tip in small slow swipes.

Draco squirmed and shifted. Thankfully, everyone's attention was on the lesson. He was in a room full of potion nerds after all. Snape was writing what looked like a novel on the board. He scribbled, Stop it! Why are you doing this?

**Why? I know you love it. You disobeyed me pet. You came before I ordered you too. This is your punishment.** Draco's eyes widened in horror. He never thought Harry would actually carry that through, he usually never does! What was it he had said? Something about a collar. And torture. And begging. Oh hell he was screwed.

Draco gave a shudder as the memory washed over him. He scribbled furiously, Harry please stop!

**No** was the simple reply. Sweat dripped down Draco's collar and his hair clung to his head. He closed his eyes and vowed not to make a sound. Harry's tongue suddenly moved down and without warning long hot swipes of his tongue danced around his hole. It crawled and pushed and prodded and _Dear Merlin_ he was being rimmed in Potion's class!

Master please! He didn't even know what he was begging for anymore. He was caught in Harry's web and knew he was going to be dinner. Or dessert. He bit his lip and it drew blood when he felt the firm press of fingers pushing up and in.

He cracked open his eyes and the words were blurred by sweat. **Do you want to come pet?**

It took all his self-restraint not to whine. Oh Merlin he didn't care anymore. Yes Master

The fingers twirled and rubbed his walls and three fingers stretched his open wide. Draco gripped the table and tensed as those horrible hot wonderful dammed fingers _pressed_ on that spot inside of him and then the collar which had felt heavy around his neck disappeared, only to constrict around his cock. A bead of sweat dropped from his nose to the parchment next to Harry's words.

**Too Bad.** Draco felt like crying.

The toil of bells signaled class ending and Draco ran. He ran towards Harry's next class and caught him. "You bastard!" harry waved his friends off and dragged Draco into a nearby classroom.

Draco was pissed. Hell he was more than that. He was seeing red. Harry had humiliated him, turned him on, teased him, bruised his pride and nearly brought him off in Potions! He wanted to throttle him!

Harry thought it at first was amusing. He loved seeing Draco all worked up and flushed and turned on. He however did not like the flying fists. That would not do.

Now Draco was small. He was a bit shorter than Harry but much thinner. Harry had finally filled out after the war and Mrs. Weasley was no longer tut' ting at his ribs. Draco however was thin and lean. His hips were narrow and his body plastered with lean muscles. He was heavy but a quick feather-light charm had Draco over his shoulder and Harry carrying him through the empty halls like a caveman. Draco twisted and turned, he couldn't handle any more humiliation.

He yelped as Harry's hand came down across his arse with a crack. He grudgingly stayed quiet but vowed to start ranting the moment Harry put him down. They made it to the seventh floor without being seen and Harry entered the room, throwing Draco onto a small couch.

He pinned Draco down and glared at Draco's rant and continued impudence. "If you stop fighting me and apologize for stepping out of line, not once but twice, then maybe I'll let you come within the next week."

Draco hissed through clenched teeth. "Let. Me. Go." Harry tut'ted. "So you can hit me? I don't think so pet. You need to remember exactly who you belong too."

Harry spun him around and shoved his face towards the cushions of the couch. Holding Draco's slim wrists with one hand and straddling his lower back Harry thought about what he needed and smiled when a silver crafted knife appeared by his side. Draco turned his head and growled still pissed off and too his annoyance still turned on. Muttering a spell Harry bound Draco's wrists together and stuck them to the couch.

Harry grinned like a wolf in the sheep's pen. Draco was every bit as good as wandless magic as he was. If Draco was truly mad at Harry for his humiliation then he would've escaped by now. No, Draco wanted to be controlled. Wanted to be tamed and broken and punished.

Harry whispered in his ear as he cut the seams of Draco's clean rumpled white shirt. "Oh pet, you have no idea what I am going to do to you. I love you," his shirt slid off. "and I wanted to reward you for wearing my collar. You were so good today but-" he slid the dull edge of the knife down Draco's slick spine. Cold metal on hot skin. Draco shifted slightly and the edge caught on skin and he felt a prick of blood.

Harry bent down to lick it till it healed and Draco groaned. Harry tugged on his hair to get his attention. Whispering in his ear again, Harry snapped the waistband of Draco's trousers. "You were good today but you lost your temper with me. You forgot who owns you when the bedroom door closes. Who pleasures you when no one else can see." Harry tugged once more on the trousers and they disappeared and Draco shivered at the wave of magic. Harry grin grew fond when he found his boyfriend was wearing the boxers he had given him. Midnight black with fearsome pink dragons. The knife dropped to the floor and Harry draped himself over his blonde boyfriend, shoulder to shoulder hip to hip and arse to cock. Harry was still fully clothed.

He nuzzled into the soft blonde locks. "You have no right to be angry with me. You just got what you deserved. You need to remember your place pet. It's under me in the bedroom but beside me outside where we can tell the world how much we love each other."

Draco turned his head and nuzzled Harry back, properly waiting permission to kiss him. He had calmed down somewhat. He was still irked but not enough to anger his lion further just enough to get small revenge in public. Oh he was so whipped. So deliciously whipped.

Harry kissed him gently. "I love you" Harry murmured against his lips. "And I forgive you as your boyfriend." Teeth dug into Draco's lip. "But as your Master it is my duty to punish you." Harry's hand roamed down Draco's bare side and pinched the curve of his arse.

Draco squeaked to his mortification and blushed prettily. Harry leered and moved to bite Draco's neck. Draco might not wear the collar but Harry set to work making sure they knew the snarky prince of Slytherin was his and his alone.

He nibbled all around the column of neck and suddenly bit down on the collar bone and Draco bucked, his arse rubbing against Harry's groin. Harry sat up and straddled his lower back, mauling his submissive's pale neck until Draco was writhing and his neck was colorfully marked and aching.

Harry then teased him down from his high. He rubbed the sore shoulder muscles and stroked the spine. Massaging all the way down to the curve of his arse and back up until Draco was floating and a puddle of warm goo.

Then Draco felt a hand come down across this arse. Hard.

His eyes flew open and a half scream half moan caught in his throat. He didn't even draw a breath until the next one smacked down and the next. They were relentless coming down from all angles. Draco thrashed and moaned, as Harry held his hand on his aching arse and didn't move. His arms ached from the strain and his cock was fully hard, and with each movement, rubbed uncomfortably against the couch and his boxers were wet from sweat and pre-come.

Harry took his hands and squeezed and Draco whimpered thrashing. His boxers were slowly peeled off and he gasped as cool air hit his cock. The shrunken collar tightened uncomfortably and Draco bucked.

He could feel Harry's eyes on him, burning him, looking through him and at him. He flushed under the weight of Harry's stare and didn't dare look behind him to the burning pure lust he would see, afraid he would come on the spot collar or no.

Harry's eyes glowed as he watched his boyfriend squirm under the fire of his gaze. He was absolutely fixated on his perfect piece of flesh and he accioed the knife and transfigured it with practiced ease into a riding crop. He studied his partner's pert and red arse, lightly speckled with blue. He was so pale it was easy to mark and bruise. He traced the curve and Draco raise up on his knees and pushed back into his touch automatically. Such a good little slave. Harry softly stroked the inflamed skin and Draco tensed as the crack of the whip sailed through the air.

He rocked forward crying as he was hit again on the opposite side. His flesh screamed with agony and his forced himself to breathe. His cock bobbed with each sting of the whip, eight in all and he tensed again when another wave of magic told him the whip was being transfigured. He waited on baited breath for the sting of anything Harry had to offer. He wanted more, had taken more than that. He loved the twinge of pain he felt every time he sat down even weeks later. He loved the feeling of being absolutely owned, he felt important and he felt needed and he felt so incredibly naughty. It was dirty and nasty and filthy and base and it was everything he shouldn't be but everything he wanted. With Harry. He would do anything for Harry. He would switch sides in the war, he would wear a girl's uniform and he would even wear Harry's collar (but only if he got the benefits afterward.)

Instead of the thud of the paddle or the smack of his hand, Draco felt the tingle of a purifying charm and a hot wet tongue exploring his bruised and burning skin. The feeling was odd but incredibly hot to have the trail of tongue tracing his bruises and he bucked with a scream when teeth bit into the most sensitive areas.

Harry's cock strained in his trousers from the display before him and he licked down the crack with hooded eyes licking and sucking the pert bud he found. He licked all around Draco's hot little hole and Draco bucked into his mouth. A hard smack on his arse stopped him but Draco was as taunt as a bow, waiting, waiting for the teasing to stop. He moaned and whimpered though, brokenly begging in French so not to have Harry reprimanding him.

Harry blew into the winking wet hole. "Tell me what you want pet." Draco groaned and his cocked bobbed angrily. "I want you in me, please Master, fill me please." Harry sucked the hole and prodded with his tongue, working his way through the muscles. "Keep talking." He whispered to Draco's hole as a finger slick with the transfigured lube joined his tongue.

Draco breathed harshly, his pleasure swamped mind racing to comprehend and complete the order. "Ah, I want you to fuck me, hard, oh gods-" he gasped as a second finger stretched his hole. Sweat poured into his eyes and he rocked back. Harry moved his fingers easily, massaging the sensitive walls. Draco tried to continue when Harry pulled his fingers out. "Ah Please! H-Harry, fill me please. I need you so bad, Fuck me! Oh gods ohgods yes please please please oh-"

Draco let out a long moan as he was finally filled. He groaned and his head fell back. His hands clenched at the stretching and his squirmed around Harry's big cock. Harry gripped Draco's hips hard and waited as Draco adjusted quickly to the intrusion. He clenched near painfully and Harry nipped his heck. "Such a greedy little slut. You're so loose for me. So impatient. You couldn't wait to be full of cock could you?" Harry reached around and Draco shuddered as Harry gripped his cock hard and stroked it slowly still not bloody moving. He ground his teeth knowing if he protested Harry would have him in a cock ring for a _week_.

Harry nibbled his ear and rocked deeper his pelvis colliding painfully with Draco's bruised arse. Draco shuddered and whined pitifully. Harry gripped his hips and moved faster but shallow, teasing him over and over just brushing that spot until Draco was mad and hysterical with need. "Harry! Master Please! M-Master…"

Harry bit his bruised neck and went harder and deeper, and Draco got louder and louder and he screamed as the ring constricted painfully. "Harry!"

Harry suddenly stopped mid-thrust using all his willpower to keep himself still. He pulled out slowly then pushed deeper and deeper to the hilt and Draco moaned at the heat in his stomach. He felt so full and used. He couldn't open his eyes with the sweat in them and he couldn't feel his arms anymore. Everything was focused, every nerve and feeling pooled in his cock and arse. He needed to come so badly it hurt and the ring cut off all feeling.

And then Harry was riding his arse, mindlessly thrusting deeper harder and faster, hitting that spot over and over again and Draco writhed in pleasure from the assault on his prostate and he could barely breathe he was so close. His toes curled as Harry thrust in and out and he was flying, he _was right there_ and harry was coming in him hot and hard, spilling right against that spot and Draco screamed in frustration. He rubbed against the couch waiting for something.

He was on high, still so close and so sensitive and he barley felt it when Harry hauled him up onto his knees, back against Harry's chest. And Harry's hand was right there stroking his cock and it was positively painful and then the pressure was release and he was teetering on the edge as everything froze.

"Come for me Draco." Harry whispered and with a wail Draco finally, _finally_ came, bucking and shuddering and Harry held him close whispering endearments and praise in his ear as he came down from his high, half unconscious. "Such a good boy Draco" Harry whispered as he carried his immobile snake to the bed across the room. "You did so well. So beautiful. I love you so much."

And Draco's happy-go-lucky lion was back. He didn't really mind if it meant he got pampered afterward. He was placed on the bed and groaned tried to roll away when Harry went between his legs and licked up all the come that was leaking out of his burning hole. _Everything_ in his body throbbed and he could do nothing but take what Harry gave him, lying in-between wakefulness and sleep, having no energy to move away. Harry licked and sucked at his prick and he shuddered as it was nearly painful from the torture it had received not so long ago. He watched his boyfriend's dark head bob and lick and suck, teasing him into a calm orgasm. He shuddered and shook moaning in almost pain as Harry swallowed and sucked, cleaning him all up.

Harry grinned exhausted and smiling at a naughty job well done. Draco was passed out from bliss, raw and red and Harry was still a little smug that Draco had come from his only his voice and without anyone touching his cock. He pulled the covers up over them and flopped down next to the blonde plating on last kiss on his forehead.

Harry grinned to find while snuggling his boyfriend by the lake, a few days later after Draco's bruises had faded, a dark leather collar hidden beneath his Slytherin tie. "Pet" Harry said steadily to Draco perched in his lap. "are you trying to tell me something?"

Draco's flushed in embarrassment and shook his head and Harry almost would've believed the innocent act if it wasn't for the way his eyes danced. Draco may be able to trick the rest of the world with his masks but Draco was his.

And Draco had the collar to prove it.

There. Porn with a plot. OHMYGODTHATWASSOHOT!DHBRDBTHBRTFGSVDRFGSETVR.

Ya. Okay. Brain has officially melted.

HEY HEY LOOK HEY HEY LISTEN HEY WATCH OUT!

_**Dudes really READ MY PROFILE FOR I NEED HELP! Serious help! All details there please read!**_

REVIEW AND I MIGHT CONTINUE THIS

(if I can put my brain back together and survive the cold shower I have to take)


End file.
